


You Mean The World To Me

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Comfort/Angst, Crying, Death, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: You cannot go back in time and change history or the past. You cannot take back something that was said or done. You cannot take back the things you felt. You cannot take back the things you thought. All you can do is make the most of whatever time it is you have left. Time is fleeting; it waits for no one, and is constantly on the move. After all, we all have an hourglass up on a shelf somewhere....Sometimes, those we care about the most run out of sand before we do.
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader, Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s)
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 41
Kudos: 71





	You Mean The World To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> This was really hard to write, but it was so worth it.  
> Not much warnings, just a lot of talks of death, and heavy angst. Of course, there's smut but the main focus is the angst. 😂
> 
> So, warnings;  
> -Death  
> -Smut, warning provided via fancy black and white banner  
> -Cursing  
> -Grief  
> -Mourning  
> -Sad sad sad  
> -But there's a happy ending!
> 
> I... hope you enjoy? 😅

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49693068221/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_"The End."_   
**-Henry Stein.**

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday morning. The club wasn't to be opened until later tonight, so you and Bendy were able to sleep in and just relax for once. It was nice!

Bendy had indeed kept his word from a couple nights ago and did the paperwork just last night to list you as co-owner of the club, something that flustered you greatly because the news hit the papers overnight and spread like wildfire. Bendy told you not to pay any of it any mind and while you tried your best to ignore all of it, it was still a bit overwhelming because when you stepped out of the club with Bendy this morning to go for a walk, you were both swarmed by paparazzi-- human, and toon alike. They had gotten grabby as they tried to ask you questions because you two had basically had to sprint away from them in order to get away. One reporter had gotten a bit too handsy with your wings, and had been repeatedly asked by you not to touch them. Still, he ignored it like the idiot he is, and kept on tugging on them and asking you questions while flexing and displaying your wings for the cameraman behind him. You ignored his questions, as they were all oddly sexual in nature. You yank your wings away, and even have to slap his hands roughly with your wings a couple times because the reporter is like a child and keeps grabbing for the cookie in the cookie jar, despite being told he's not fucking allowed to have any. However, there is one point where the reporter becomes irritated with your silence, and painfully twists your wing, causing you to cry out and drop to your knees in pain.

Bendy loses his patience, and just fucking _snaps._

He spun around so fuckin' fast, it was like watching lightning strike. Bendy twisted his hip, and swung his arm around, sailing his fist right into the guy's nose, promptly breaking it. The reporter lets go of your wing and falls onto his ass so hard that he bounces back and skids on the sidewalk. The reporter angrily threatens to sue Bendy for assault, causing the other reporters to laugh at the ridiculous idea. _Assault? Really?_ The most Bendy would get is a small fine and a light tap on the wrist, not even a slap. The fine wouldn't even put a dent in his wallet. It would be pocket money, honestly. The equivalent to a child's allowance. On top of that, the more respectable reporters ( _who were toons, surprise, surprise._ ) politely informed him that he has no case, as he was the first person to assault.

The reporter shut up, scowling the whole time as you and Bendy walked off.

You tried to keep walking. Really, you did. But you and Bendy just kept getting swarmed. It didn't matter where you went, it was like fans and paparazzi just kept popping out everywhere. The fans weren't as bad-- they were mostly toons who were happy to meet the man that started the revolution, along with his pretty girlfriend. Occasionally, someone would pop up and ask _you_ a bunch of questions about your career as a dancer, which surprised Bendy. He knew you were a dancer and were trained as one but he didn't know you had a career as one. You had to explain to him after the fan left that putting it as a 'career' was honestly stretching it. You'd occasionally would have to fill in for a dancer on a theatrical set of some sort-- never one that played at a Broadway Theatre, all 40 of them refused to hire you, despite that you outclassed all the other dancers that applied for a lead role, all because you were forced to wear a dress that exposed your wings. 

They never denied you had talent. In fact, they applauded your talent. Their reason for refusing you was simply because you were a halfie and therefore did not fit their 'image'. You suggested a different dress, but they said no. They did, however, unhelpfully suggest that you get surgery to 'correct' (their words, not yours) your toonish qualities and that if you did so, then _maybe_ you'd get a callback. This of course upset you, causing you to spitefully tell them to go suck on some thick toe fungus and flip them off as you left. Of course this bothered Bendy, who scoffed at the sheer stupidity of the Broadway directors. You were a great dancer! He had seen the dancers they had up on stage! You were easily better, and much more classy too! You deserved that kind of attention. He reassured you and said it was probably a good idea not to work for them anyway-- anyone who accepts toons as customers but not as employees is nothing but a greedy, money-hoarding asshole. Same applies if they do vice versa as well, refusing to sell to toons but accept toons as employees, only to portray themselves to the media as 'toon friendly' for ratings.

Honestly, it's like race wars all over again. It didn't make any sense to you; Racism in general. It made no sense to you. Neither you, nor Bendy understood it.

After giving up on the 'relaxing' walk, you and Bendy had decided to return home, where the two of you decided to just lazily lounge around the apartment. Bendy had gotten changed so he could work out, while you remained in your leggings and tank top. The designated 'at home gym' was a small room filled with various expensive gym equipment and a chair specifically for you to lounge in, because Bendy shyly admitted that he liked having you around him. Your presence brought him great warmth and comfort after having spent so many years alone. The poor man wasn't just touch-starved, he was _companion-starved._ The poor ink demon had spent almost all his life alone, trudging through dark, decrepit hallways of the run-down abandoned studio. He deserved better. He deserved so much better than to be mistreated, misplaced, and misunderstood the way he had been.

And as strong as Bendy is, he still has his moments of weakness. One night while watching a random TV show, you wanted to get more popcorn and had made the mistake of sighing heavily as you got up and moved a little too quickly to leave the room. These small actions suddenly triggered an anxiety attack in Bendy, making him panic and frantically ask why were you leaving and if he had done something wrong. You couldn't even get a word in as he started spewing apology after apology and begged you to stay while falling off the couch and onto his _knees_. You practically rushed across the room and wrapped your arms around him and reassured him that he hadn't done anything wrong, that you loved him and would never do such a thing to him. You told him that he'd never have to beg for your affection, that he need only ask for your touch and it would be given. You also agreed to help him with his anxiety and tried to hang around him as much as possible. Some might call that enabling his anxiety, but those people are idiots have probably have never had anxiety themselves and are quite unaware of how debilitating and overwhelming it can be. If your presence brought him comfort, then you'd happily follow him for the rest of your days if needed.

This is why you were currently lounging in the chair, legs stretched out comfortably in the recliner as you read the latest magazine-- something Bendy encouraged you to do so you didn't get bored while you hung around. Not that you could get bored in Bendy's presence. Especially not as he worked out on the various machines...

_Shirtless._

Admittedly, you weren't so much reading as you much as you 'were 'bird-watching' so to speak. Bendy knew what you were doing, and made a bit of a game out of it. He added more weight onto the equipment, and decided to show off a bit by slowing his movements and flexing his muscles when he knew you were looking-- which of course, was constantly. He knew you liked his physique, even with the white scars that adorn his black ink-colored skin. It was obvious, because honestly you weren't exactly subtle with the way you peeked over the magazine and squeezed your thighs together... plus you've been on at the same page for the past 10 minutes. You bite your lip as he switches machines and leans back on a bench and begins to bench press. You're not sure how much he's got on the bar. All you know is that it's _a lot of weight,_ and it's _hot as hell_ with the way he moves as sweat drenches his skin. You let out a soft sigh as you squeeze your thighs together, trying to quell the burning desire that steadily builds in your stomach. His muscles flex, rippling beneath the skin as he appears to be 100% focused on the workout, though he's secretly watching you just as much as you are watching him. He can see the way you squeeze your thighs together and subtly adjust your seating position for relief. You think you've been slick so far and haven't gotten caught

That is until Bendy suddenly says; 

"I could use you instead of the bar, if you'd like, toots. I can give you a _much_ better view here than over there in 'dat chair."

Your eyes widen and you drop your magazine, papers rustling as you slam it down on your lap, mouth hung open in shock. "I'm sorry... what?"

Bendy pauses and hooks the weight back in it's proper place before sitting up to look at you, a soft smirk on his face as he wipes off a bit of sweat from his forehead. "I said I can use you as a weight instead of the bar."

"R-really?" You ask as you blush deeply, because admittedly the idea does sound fun... and... well... _stimulating._ "I won't be too heavy?"

"Not at all. I regularly lift more than you weigh. Lifting you would be easy, baby doll. Piece of cake." He replies as he props his elbow up on his knee and leans his head against his hand, staring at you with half-lidded eyes and a gentle smile before giving you a teasing wink.

"R-really?" You ask, your eyes bulging in surprise as your stomach flutters with excitement.

"Mhm. C'mere. Come sit on my lap." He says as he leans back and smirks, patting his lap for emphasis. Your eyes widen even _more_ and you swallow thickly.

_Oh. So this is happening. This is a thing. Oh, okay!_

Standing up from your seat, you toss the magazine to the side carelessly, making Bendy giggle at the way you eagerly rush over with a pep in your step. You grin shyly down at Bendy as he lays back down on the bench, propping his head up on his arms as he folds them behind his head, giving you a _wonderful_ view of his body. His muscles are on full display, and he flexes them for your own viewing pleasure. His sweatpants hang _dangerously low_ on his hips, showing off that perfect V-shaped muscle in his hips known as the Adonis Belt. Your eyes meet his, and he grins wickedly

"Your lap... right?" You stutter out, in a high pitch voice.

"Mhm... or my face. Whichever you choose." He says, still smirking at you with gentle eyes.

You blush wildly, and stutter, stumbling over your words; "Wh-which would be bes-best for y-you?"

"Mmm.. My face." Bendy replies, loving and reveling at how flustered you are right now. 

You let out a surprised squeak, and nod. Swallowing down your nerves, you move to straddle his face. However, just before you go to sit down, you freeze as your nerves overwhelm you. "I... I... uh..."

Bendy, the seductive devil, just chuckles deeply. His hands come up to grip your knees, and he forcefully spreads them with his hands, causing your legs to give out. You flop down onto his chest with a yelp, as a fiery red blush takes over your cheeks. Hesitantly, you look down to see if Bendy is okay, only to blush even further when you find him purring and staring at you from his spot between your legs. You're just barely able to see his half-lidded, lust-filled eyes, but you know he's smirking. You just know it, and you can feel his breath against your crotch as he laughs softly when your face deepens in color. His hands come up to grip under your thighs, and he re-adjusts his hold on them until he's sure he's got a firm, steady grip. Once he's done that, he slowly lifts you into the air, causing you to squeal. He giggles as you stare down at him with a wide-eyed uncertain gaze as you softly bite down on your index finger to calm your nerves. Then, he slowly brings you back down until his face is just inches from being buried between your legs, making you whine as a sudden burst of lust shoots through your body. He lifts you back up into the air, and brings you down again, repeated the action a few more times.

"How do you feel?" He purrs, staring at you with half-lidded eyes the whole time.

"Oh you know. Mildly terrified and insanely turned on. The usual!" You reply, playfully waving your hand in a dismissive manner as if it's no big deal and that you're not terrified of heights.

Bendy laughs softly, and continues to lift you. "You're alright. You're not gonna fall."

"You won't drop me? I don't want to crush you..." you reply while biting your lower lip nervously as your hands tremble.

"You're not that big, Doll." Bendy says as he effortlessly continues to raise you in the air.

"O-Ok..."

He continues to lift you a few more times, eyes completely focused on you as he lifts you into the air and brings you back down a few more times. Despite your efforts to keep calm, lust smolders in your belly. You try to soothe the burn, to calm the itch for more but you lose all control when Bendy's tail slithers up behind you and slowly begins pressing against your crotch through the thin fabric of your leggings, causing you to gasp and involuntarily buck your hips.

"B-Bendy.. W-What are you doing...?" You ask, biting your lip to conceal a moan.

"I'm feelin' a little frisky, sugar! I can tell you are too, mmm... Gotta admit, your body from this angle is _beautiful._ You look delicious... _and I'm starvin'."_

Bendy uses the pointed edge of his tail to cut a sizable hole in your leggings and panties, revealing your dripping wet cunt in all it's glory. As you blush in embarrassment, you cover your cheeks in an attempt to hide them from Bendy's view, but he smiles and shakes his head. "Uh-uh, baby girl. You show me your face, or I'm not moving."

You whine, but do as he asks, revealing your bright red cheeks. You worry your bottom lip between your teeth while fidgeting with your hands as you whine impatiently, only to gasp out and moan loudly when Bendy suddenly lowers you right on top of his face and begins to suck on your clit. You arch your back and throw your head back as you loudly moan out his name, while he swirls his tongue around your clit a few times before giving it a firm, hard suck. You shudder and shake above him as he continues to lavish your pussy with his hot wet tongue's attention. He licks his way down to your hole and gently prods it with his tongue a few times before he fully inserts it in, unable to help himself from grinning as you sweetly mewl in response. Your walls flutter around his tongue, happily welcoming him in as he swivels his tongue around inside of you. He groans happily as your essence coats his tongue, making him roll his eyes into the back of his head. 

"Fuck, you taste so good..." He groans out before diving back in for more, slurping up every last bit of you that he can. "I could do this for _hours."_

You whimper as his hands suddenly loop under your thighs and pulls you closer to his face, causing you to lean forward. Your hands grip at the giant bar of the barbell weight from it's place on the rack on the bench. Your fingers flex around it tightly for stability as you helplessly begin to rock your hips against Bendy's face in an eager fashion. Your wings flutter as the fiery pit in your belly roars into an unstable inferno, and you softly moan out his name, which falls from your lips like a desperate prayer.

He groans out his approval, and begins to eat you out with renewed vigor, swirling his lengthy tongue in a circular motion as he repeatedly drives it in and out of you. There's one moment where he brushes up against your sweet spot, causing you to moan in a high-pitch and sing like an angel.

"Atta girl." He purrs. "Just like that. Lose yourself and let go. Just let me take control."

You whimper, and let out another angelic moan when his tongue once again pushes against your g-spot. The sound of your moan filling the air combined with your taste on his tongue makes Bendy's cock throb from within the confines of his pants, and he growls into your pussy lips, sending vibrations through your pelvis as a result.

 _"Ah-hahh! Bendy!"_ You moan out, arching your back as the intense vibrations threaten to overwhelm you entirely.

 _"Rrrrrr,_ you taste so FUCKING good!" Bendy growls before pushing his tongue even deeper inside of you, moaning loudly into your cunt. "You're sweet, it covers my tongue and it just... _fuck!"_

The praise makes your clit throb eagerly, and Bendy can feel your walls flutter around his tongue in response.

"Ooh! Hoo-hoo! Does someone like being praised? Do you like being told how good you taste?" Bendy asks before diving back into you.

Your walls flutter once more around his tongue, giving him his answer. Still, you reply with an eager 'YES!' causing Bendy to chuckle. The vibrations of his laugh make you shudder and gasp as you desperately rock your hips against his face, full on riding it at this point. Bendy doesn't mind though. In fact, he _loves_ it. He growls animalistically as he eagerly eats you out, making sure his tongue keeps swirling against your sweet spot so you keep moaning in that high, angelic pitch that he adores. 

Still, he wants more.

He pulls away from your pussy, his lips and chin glistening with your juices before he licks it all up. He stares up at you, chest heaving as he pants. "Can you ride me? Please? I'll be good for you." He begs, eyes twinkling at you with lustful desperation. Purring, you nod and stand up so he has room to take off his pants. You rip off the rest of your clothes, and toss them to the side-- no need for them anymore! Soon, his pants are off and you move to straddle his waist. You give him no time to brace himself, as you're too eager to ride his dick. You slide right on, causing Bendy to groan and his hands to fly up and grab your hips to steady them as he quickly becomes overwhelmed.

"Ohh! Oh, baby! Fuck!" He whimpers out, only to gasp and then heatedly groan when you slowly but firmly buck your hips against his pelvis as he fully bottoms out within you. His entire body shudders, as his fingers flex and dig into your hips-- you're definitely going to feel _that_ later. You slowly begin to rock your hips against his pelvis, making him whimper once more. It feels great to you, but teases the _hell_ out of him, which quickly sends him into a desperate state of mind.

"Please." He whines sweetly, begging to you for mercy. "Please, please move. Bounce on my cock, please ride me. I want to feel your hips bounce on top of me. Please... Please? Please?"

You smile softly, lift your hips and then slide back down. Bendy loudly gasps as he arches his back and squeezes his eyes tightly shut while he tries not to pop off right then and there. It's difficult because your tight walls squeeze against him _just right,_ but he manages to calm himself down as you begin to bounce on his cock. The sound of your skin hitting his fills the air, as does both of your moans. You place your hands on his chest for stability and begin to ride him at a steady pace.

Bendy is a mess beneath you, squirming and writhing as the coils of pleasure wrap around his very core and slowly drive him to the brink of insanity. He wants one thing and one thing only; to cum inside you and fill you up. He begins to rock his hips back up into you, and helps lift you higher and drop you down harder onto his cock by guiding your hips with his hands. He opens one eye, and groans when he sees you're already staring back at him with half-lidded eyes and a dirty smile.

"I'm close." He whimpers before growling softly as he begins to frantically buck up into you at a much faster pace. You join him in his attempt to chase after your releases by riding him faster and riding him harder. He rolls his head back and lets out a loud moan, only to look back up at you.

"I'm gonna burst. I'm so pent up, I can feel my cock throb. I'm gonna... Oh, fuck! H-here it comes!"

With an intense thrust and a loud cry of your name, he bucks up into you one more time, as his cock shoots rope after rope of cum out, covering and coating your walls. You smile when the knot in your stomach tightens at the sight of him coming undone beneath you, and you try to speed up. You cry out Bendy's name at the top of your lungs as your orgasm hits while you ride him into overstimulation. He's so sensitive that he twitches and convulses each time you slam down on him, unable to do much else other then tense up his entire body and moan your name out, pleading for mercy. He pants like a bitch in heat, begging you to slow down.

_But you don't._

"Slow down! Slow down! I can't take it! F-fuck! My cock is gonna burst! You'll make me cum again!" He whines, unsure if he wants to cum again so soon after having just came moments ago. But you don't want to. You're already on the verge of a 2nd orgasm, and you can't stop now! You shake your head, and continue to greedily ride him, your tight walls milking his poor cock for everything he's worth while he outright moans like a whore. Squeezing his eyes shut, he groans as his balls twitch, signaling that his orgasm is imminent. 

"Fuck!! FUCK! Gonna cum! Gonna cum! GONNA CUM! SHIT!" He cries out, barely opening his eyes to look down at where your bodies connect, watching as his cock suddenly bursts, spilling his hot seed into you. The both of you cum at the same time, and desperately cling to each other for stability as you rock your hips to help him ride out the intense waves of your orgasms together. Bendy clings and grunts as his balls empty every last drop he has to offer within you. Once sated, you slowly slide off of him and flop down onto the floor beside the bench to catch your breath.

Bendy pants heavily, flopping back onto the bench as his chest heaves to catch his breath. He stares at the ceiling with a dopey smile on his face. Damn, that felt good! Still, he looks over at you to where you're seated on the floor trying to catch your breath. Out of concern, he asks; "You good, toots?"

"Uh-huh. Need to work on cardio, I'm exhausted."

He smirks softly, and reaches for you. "Come here, lay on top of me."

"I can't feel my legs. I can't move." You giggle while shaking your head.

He snorts, and shakes his head in disbelief as his chest shakes with silent laughter. With a groan, he lifts himself off the bench and flops down onto the floor next to you. He almost lands on his face, but manages to catch himself before he does.

"Whoops." He snorts.

"Are you ok? What are you doing?" You ask with a confused expression but also a soft, amused smile.

"Tryin' to get to you so I can get me some god damn cuddles." He playfully growls as he finally is able to sit upright. You snicker, and welcome him into your arms. He pulls you tiredly against his chest, only to groan when he hears a phone go off. 

**"UUUUUGGGH."** He whines dramatically while rolling his head around his shoulders as he complains. "I just want to cuddle my **GIIIIIIRL**. **GO AWAAAAAYY**!"

You snort and begin to laugh heartily. "Hun, the phone is _right there_. Matter of fact, isn't that my phone?"

"...Really? I thought it was mine. I can never tell, our ringtones are too similar." 

You nod in agreement with that while saying 'True!' as you struggle to pull yourself onto your feet. You wobble on shaky legs across the room towards your cellphone, and pick it up. You frown at the name across the screen.

It's your mom.

"What's wrong, toots?"

"It's my Mama."

"Uh-oh. How many missed calls do you got?" Bendy asks, as he pulls himself up off the floor and tries to get dressed. He doesn't have parents, but even _he_ knows that you don't ignore a phone-call from your mom! There's no coming back from that! Eek!

"None." You reply, making Bendy exhale in relief.

"Good. Toon mom's are feisty when angry! Better answer the phone quick, doll. Now where are my clothes...?" He says, before trailing off as he searches the messy room for his clothes.

"...Oh! Uh, right." You reply as you snap back into reality. Clicking the 'accept call' button, you bring the phone up to your ear and say "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie." says the voice of your father, Oscar.

"Dad?" You ask, furrowing your brows in shock. Bendy also whips his head around in surprise. Why was your dad calling on your mom's phone? Didn't he have one?

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Your father asks, his voice cracking as he speaks at a weak volume.

"I'm fine... Dad, what's going on? You sound upset." You ask, openly frowning at the sound of your father's weak voice... he sounds like he's been crying for hours. Bendy keeps an eye on you out of concern, as he continues to try to find his clothes.

"...You might wanna sit down for this." Your father says solemnly.

"Did something happen?" You ask, as you speed-walk across the room and flop down in the nearby armchair. "Is mom okay? Did somebody hurt you and her?" You ask, growing frantic.

"I'll get my boys, if I need to kick some a--.... Ahem, kick some butt." Bendy shouts loud enough so your father can hear.

"What? No! No, you're mom is fine." Your father says, before laughing weakly at Bendy's offer "Hahaha, thank you Mr. Bendy, but we're fine. It's just..."

You listen closely as your father trails off and takes a shaky breath. When you glance up at Bendy, he makes a swinging motion with his fist as a way of asking you if he needs to get Sammy and Boris to kick some ass for your folks. You shake your head with a gentle smile, and quietly mouth back 'thank you'. Satisfied, Bendy nods and continues looking for that damned cotton shirt. He's found his pants and managed to put them on, but he can't find his shirt. Where the fuck is it?!

"...It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Your father says quietly. You faintly hear your mom murmur softly something inaudibly in the background-- you can't make it out, but you _can_ hear your father's muffled reply of 'I know, but she's with Bendy. Maybe he can help her.'

Help you? Help you with what? What's going on that has them so depressed and so worried?

"What happened? What wasn't supposed to happen? Dad, you're scaring me." You ask, suddenly sitting up in the chair. The tense body language you're displaying causes Bendy to keep a close eye on you. He can't hear the other side of the conversation, but whatever it is, isn't pleasant. You're generally an easy-going person unless threatened, so to see you anxious, tensed up and stuck in fight-or-flight mode about something worries your boyfriend greatly.

"I... I know you don't like hospitals... but you might want to visit Lenox Hill Hospital today. It's.. its your grandpa. He had to go back in, again."

"Grand-pappy? What's wrong with him?" You ask, frowning deeply while furrowing your brows together.

"...He's on his last leg, sweetheart."

Your eyes widen in horror. No. NO. "You don't mean..."

"I'm so sorry baby girl... I know you were close with him."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49695307357/in/dateposted/)

You let out a loud, heart-wrenching wail into the phone, hand quickly flying to muffle your pained sobs. Your eyes begin to sting harshly as tears well up within them. Bendy, having found his shirt, pauses in the process of trying to put it on and looks over at you with soft, concerned eyes and a soft frown. You look up at him and as soon as the first tear falls, Bendy has yanked his shirt over his head and is by your side within a flash. He crashes to his knees in front of you on the floor, and his hand comes up to cup your cheek, his hands working to swipe away your tears as they begin to rapidly fall.

"He's... he's gone?!" You cry into the phone, as panic and heartache flood your system, making your throat feel tight and scratchy while also making your nose burn as you struggle to hold back the tears. Your heart _aches_. Your grandfather means so much to you. He's a wonderful, kind person. 

"No! Not... not yet." Your father replies. "But the doctor said he doesn't have much time left. The cancer is eating away at his body and his mind. It's not going to be much longer before he's gone."

"How many days does he have left... ?" You frown as the onslaught of tears temporarily recede. Meanwhile, Bendy stares at you with sorrowful, worried eyes. Bendy doesn't have parents-- not in the traditional sense. He doesn't even have parental figures, but he still knows what it's like to watch someone you care about struggle. He's watched Boris, Sammy, and the Angel Twins struggle. Hell, he's even watch Thomas's stubborn ass struggle and it bothered him. 

"...He doesn't have _days,_ sweetheart. He has _hours."_

"Hours?! **HOURS?!** THE CLOCK IS TICKING, AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME **SOONER?!** " You bitterly shout in a bout of irrational anger, as you tremble with heart-broken rage. Bendy immediately scoops you up in his arms, spins around and sits down in the chair, placing you on his lap so he can wrap his arms around you and hold you close. You let out another sob, this time muffled by Bendy's chest as he holds you close and steadily rocks you in his arms and calmly hushes you.

"...I'm sorry." You say into the phone, apologizing to your father despite that the irrational grieving part of you just wants to lash out at everyone and everything-- grief does that to people. It's normal.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. You're right... I... I should have called you sooner."

"No, it's fine...." You reply, even though it is most certainly _not_ fine. He definitely _should_ have called you sooner, but... you can't get mad at him. He's grieving, just like you are. He's only human, he's not perfect. So you try to reassure him with a soft; "Don't blame yourself."

"If you say so, hon..."

You and your father sit there on the phone, a gut-twisting silence taking place between the two of you as your body fills with dread. Your body shakes as you quietly sob against Bendy's chest. He's not fully sure what's going on-- something about your grandpa not having a lot of time left. With the way you're reaction to the news, you must have been close with him. Your breath shudders as you inhale deeply to try and calm yourself. Bendy frowns as he looks down at your swollen eyes, red and puffy from trying to keep everything in. He knows what's going to happen as soon as you hang up that phone. You're going to break, and you're going to break _hard._

"He asked for you." Your father says just barely above a whisper. Had you not been paying attention you might not have heard him, his voice was so soft. "He remembers you."

"He remembers me...?" You murmur back quietly, as you swallow down the bitter pill of defeat.

"Mhm. He vaguely remembers your mom and I. He knows I'm his son, but his memory is spotty." He says, sounding horribly heart-broken at that his own father doesn't fully remember him. "But he wants to see you. He knows you hate hospitals, but he really misses you."

"...Ok. I'll go see him." You say, quietly resolving to go see your grandpa despite your phobias of Doctors and Hospitals. He needed you. He doesn't deserve to die alone in a hospital bed. He deserves to have someone there to be with him in his final moments.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'd do it myself, but I'm still sick.."

"I know... Can Bendy come with me?" You ask, tearfully looking up into his eyes as a silent plea for him to agree. Bendy eagerly nods-- he was coming with you no matter what your father said. No disrespect to your father, but Bendy will be damned if he isn't by your side to support you in such a difficult time and thankfully, you're father isn't an asshole and agrees to let him go with you.

"Of course. I was going to actually ask if you would take him with you, at least for support."

"Thank you, Dad." You say in a mournful tone. "I'll go see him today. I'll let him know you sent me, ok?"

"Ok, and not a problem sweetie. I'm gonna let you go now, ok?"

"Ok..." You whisper weakly, as Bendy slowly rubs his hand up and down your spine in a reassuring manner. His tail comes up to coil around your body to physically remind you that he's there.

"...I love you, hon." Your father says, sounding completely heartbroken.

"I love you too, Papa."

You remember our saying, right?"

"Mhm. I love you to the moon..."

"...And back." Your father finishes. "Good girl. You can do this."

"Thanks, Dad. Goodbye."

"Bye."

As soon as you hang up the phone and toss it carelessly aside, Bendy wraps his arms tighter around your trembling body. You nuzzle your face into his chest, shaking the whole time as your heartsickness builds. You weakly look up at Bendy, your lower lip quivering as you struggle to hold back the intense feeling of anguish as it builds in your chest. He frowns deeply at you, and wipes a few more tears away with his fingers, flicking them away as best as he can. Even when more tears fall down your cheeks, he doesn't complain. He just gently strokes them away with his thumb. You stare up into his eyes, silently pleading for him to allow you release.

Despite your silence, he knows what you're asking for. Softly, he murmurs; "It's ok.. Let it out."

"...All of it?" You ask with a trembling lip.

"All of it." He gently confirms with a nod as he mentally braces himself, because seeing you in a few moments would kill him if he wasn't ready. Your brows scrunch together, as your face screws up into a pained expression. Soft sobs leave your lips as you slowly lean towards Bendy's chest, where you then bury your face into the cotton fabric that cloaks his torso. You take a few shaky deep breaths, listening to his heart beat in his chest a few times. Your lips tremble, you take a deep breath... _and then you scream._

You let out the most loudest, most painful, most soul-crushing, heart-stopping scream of agony you've ever let out before. Your throat feels like it's being torn from the inside out as you force all the air out of your lungs, as your vocal cords strain from the amount of force you're pushing your scream out with. Hearing you scream in absolute agony causes Bendy to tear up as well, and he has to squeeze his eyes shut as he tries to force himself to stay in control. Tears fall like rivers from your cheeks as you scream out, forcing all of your muscles to contract to force out all of your breath out until it's completely gone. When you gasp for air, Bendy's eyes open back up and his arms surge up from your lower back to your upper back, squeezing you against his chest. Your entire body trembles and shakes with each agonizing sob and gasp that leaves you as Bendy gently rocks you back and forth in his arms. 

"Batsy... oh my sweet doll, I'm right here. What do I do? What can I do? Tell me, please..." He pleads softly to you, hoping there is something he can do. Anything, anything at all.

"Promise me that you'll be there for me during this process..." You reply, unable to speak above a whisper after screaming so loudly.

"Of course." Bendy replies, frowning as he sits up to adjust his seating and get a better grip on you. "Of course I'll be here for you. Every step of the way. I'm not gonna abandon you, toots.. Not when you need me 'da most."

Sniffling, you wipe your eyes away. "I gotta get dressed and go to to the hospital..."

"Ok. I know you're hurtin' but I gotta ask; what's going on? I heard some of the conversation, but I'm not sure I understand."

"My grandpa is dying. He has cancer-- again. He's not gonna make it this time. He only has a couple hours to live... and my father didn't tell me sooner. He should have told me. HE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

Bendy gently hushes you as you start to cry, and gently begins to rock you in his arms again. After you settle down once more, Bendy speaks;

"I'll drive us there. I'll drive us there, and I'll kick the doors in and demand they let us see him. I'll walk up the side of the building if I have to, with you on my back."

You smile weakly at his attempt to make you laugh, and nod. "I know you will. I know you will. I uh... I also have a fear of hospitals and doctors. Nosocomephobia, and iatrophobia, respectively."

"I'll beat up every hospital bed, and every doctor you want me to." He says with such a serious tone that you're 90% sure he's actually being serious.

 _That_ makes you laugh. The idea of Bendy tussling with some 'offensive patient bed' because it scares you makes you giggle, as does the idea of doctors screaming as they run down the hallway because of something Bendy did to scare them. Knowing Bendy and his sick sense of humor, he'd probably wear a bright pink thong and shake his tuchus at them to horrify them. He'd do it too. That's the funny part. 

Proud to have made you laugh, he smiles down at you and lightly pecks you on the lips. One of his hands comes up to stroke a couple strands of stray hair out of your face, just before he cups and caresses your cheek affectionately. You smile softly up into his eyes as you sniffle.

"Let's get you ready, sweetheart. I'll help you every step of the way. Want me to do your makeup while you do your hair?"

"You know how to do makeup?" You ask, widening your eyes in surprise as you raise an eyebrow in unexpected shock.

"Sure I do! I had to help Allison on more than one occasion when she was rushing to get ready for work."

Replying with an amazed twinkle in your eye, you excitedly ask; "Really?!" 

"Yeah. Do... do guys not typically do that for their girls?" Bendy asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Not really. Most guys think it's too girly to have anything to do with makeup."

"Well, then they're twats." He says with such sincerity that you lose it. You snort violently, and flail in Bendy's arms as you lose your mind, cackling wildly as tears of laughter fall down your tear-stained cheeks, while just smirks, shrugs his shoulders, and carries you to the bedroom.

What a man!

* * *

Bendy kept his word and did your makeup while you did your hair-- you had to admit, you looked good. While he wasn't a make up artist, he surprisingly knew what he was doing. It was nice having evenly applied eyeliner for once. You knew that you'd probably cry it off, but you wanted to at least try to look nice for your pappy in his final moments. You knew it was coming; his end. You didn't want to believe it, or accept it, despite that reality was currently coiled around your feeble mind. You always wanted to believe that your mortal grandfather would live until the end of time, just like you and Bendy, but reality always comes crashing down to ruin our little fairy tales, doesn't it? That's the hard part about being a toon.

You see, everyone wants to idolize the idea of being a cartoon. Everyone wants to know what it would be like to live in a reality where you never die, where you don't age because cartoons don't die-- they're timeless. Literally. You don't age... but all your mortal friends and family members do. You would be forced to live on while those you care about most run out of time. You would be forced to watch them be put in the ground and be buried, while you would live on for another age. You'd have to do this for your grandfather, and eventually your father.

You weren't looking forward to it. At least you had Bendy...

Bendy quickly became your only reason for moving forward. Honestly, it was so hard just to move around the apartment to get ready to leave. You could feel your mood fall and become grim, dark and gloomy with each shaky breath. You could feel the spiky, thorny coils of despondency coil around your core, squeezing you tight as the thorns bury themselves painfully into your soul. Can souls bleed? Can they? You think yours is bleeding right now. 

_Bendy..._

You look over from the passenger seat of the big black SUV you're seated in, and over at Bendy, who is 100% focused on the road. His eyes are slightly narrowed as he weaves through the heavy traffic that is oh so common in New York. He feels your eyes on him and glances over at you, perking up when he realizes you're looking at him after all. He smiles softly and sits up a little straighter, while reaching a hand over to gently rub your inner thigh.

"You alright, sweet heart?"

You pause and inhale sharply. How did you feel? After thinking for a moment, you reply honestly with; "Sort of. I feel like my soul is bleeding."

"In a way, I think it is. I know my soul would bleed if you were the one in the hospital bed."

"Really... ?" You ask softly. Would it really affect him that badly?

"Yes, really. Baby girl, do you not realize how much you mean to me?" He says with a disbelieving chuckle at how genuinely surprised you sound, as he glances back to the road for a split second, before looking back at you.

"I mean.. I know you love me. I just... I don't know. My head feels foggy. Everything hurts."

"I know baby girl... But yes, it really would. Honestly, I'd even go so far to say that I'd shut down the club and become a recluse if I were to lose you..."

"What?! But you love the club!!" You say, eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, but I love you more."

Your eyes soften, and you place your hand on top of his as you become emotional. "I love you..."

"I love you too, baby doll. We're here, by the way."

You look up and realize that Bendy is in fact correct.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49699362966/in/dateposted/)

The building is tall. _Really tall._

You climb out of the SUV, gawking at the size of the giant building. You haven't been here before-- you honestly try to avoid hospitals like the plague. To see one this large, this tall, this _huge..._ Gosh, you hoped Grandpa was on one of the lower floors. Rounding the front of the SUV, you continue to stare in shock at the hospital's height as you make your way to Bendy's side of the SUV, where he is in the process of climbing out of the driver's seat after having turned off the beast of a vehicle. However, in your dazed state, you are unaware of the human that is heading your way in order to get to the hospital as well. He makes a point to roughly shove his shoulder into your chest, causing the air to get knocked out of your lungs as you fall to the floor. It was like a hockey player giving you a body-check-- that shit _hurt!_

"Watch it, filthy half-breed!"

Bendy, having heard you choke on your breath, almost snaps his neck in an attempt to make sure you're ok, only to see you fall to the ground. Bendy's eyes widen as he watches you fall to the asphalt, and cough a couple times in an attempt to catch your breath. There's this split second of a moment where you look at Bendy with large, doe-like eyes, confused as to what you did wrong. You looked so innocent in that moment, so genuinely confused and hurt. You were already hurting to begin with, why did they have to call you such a cruel name? Why did they just keep walking, not even bothering to check if you were ok? Was kindness poison to them or something?!

Bendy feels rage build in his system. It's a good thing he didn't have his revolver on him right now, because that man would be dead within seconds of knocking you to the ground. Cursing under his breath, Bendy rushes forward, softening his eyes as he helps pull you off the ground with great care. He looks over you to make sure you didn't tear your clothes or get a scrape. Once he's sure that you are unharmed, Bendy's soft concerned expression screws up into one depicting black-hearted rage as he sneers at the back of the man's head who pushed you down. Sneering, Bendy shouts out

"AY, YOU FUCKHEAD! WATCH WHERE DA FUCK YOU'RE GOING!"

The male spins around, mouth open to say something; "Listen here you sonofabitch, I-- Oh..."

The man stops mid-sentence when he realizes he's staring at the angry form of the toon that started the Civil Rights Movement For Toons-- obviously, somebody watches the news. He must also listen to the rumors and whispers on the street about what happens to those that cross the infamous Ink Demon of ToonTown, because his face grows paler by a few shades when he meets Bendy's hard, narrow-eyed glare. More than one person has had the unfortunate fate of pissing Bendy off enough to the point where he has turned feral. Let's just say the police don't bother looking for the bodies when that happens. They know they won't find them. They're also too fuckin' scared to confront Bendy himself... not that they'd have much of a case, since Bendy only ever attacks in self defense. Still... the rumors weren't exactly...uh... well. It's not something you discussed over Sunday dinner.

"You... I.. I'm so sorry."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you some manners?! If not, I sure as hell can!" Bendy says, holding you close to his chest protectively as you try not to cry. Bendy's pie-cut eyes flash a red color when the sun hits them just right, and the human watches in horror as a cloudy black aura begins to surround both you and Bendy. Red light crackles within the icky-colored black clouds like lightning, typically around Bendy's hands and feet. With his tail snapping behind him left and right like a whip, Bendy sneers once more and offers one warning;

**"Apologize. Not to me, but to her. _Or else."_**

Swallowing thickly, the human quickly offers a terrified apology, spitting it out as if he was begging _you_ for mercy. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I didn't... I didn't realize...!"

You nod faintly, as tears gather in the corner of your eyes. Summoning up your courage, you sniffle and stutter out nervously; "I forgive you.... a-and I'm not a half-breed! I'm... I'm a halfie! You should use the correct terminology! ...Dickhead!"

"Yes! Yes! I'll never use the word again! I'm so sorry!" Cries out the man as he cowers in fear as he stares wide-eyed at you and Bendy. Your boyfriend hugs you tighter to his chest, as his rage slowly starts to calm down. Afraid to make a move, the man just stands in front of the both of you with his arms held up in surrender as he shivers and shakes. Bendy's anger might be calming down, but only slightly. His temper is still white-hot to the touch, and he's ready to reach over and melt this motherfucker if needed. Bendy stares silently at the human, trying to think if _he's_ ready to forgive him or not.

He decides for your sake and your grandfathers sake, that yes, he'll let this one go. Just this once.

"Good. Now get 'da fuck outta here. Fuckin' prick. Why, I ought 'ta shove my boot up your ass! Learn some god damn manners next time!" Bendy snarls as his cloudy aura fades ever so slightly.

The man nods and promptly runs off to a bathroom, likely to avoid wetting himself after such a fearsome encounter.

You sniffle against Bendy's chest as the two of you watch the frightened man sprint away. When he's out of hearing range, you softly ask Bendy; "What was that?"

"Me putting a human in their place." Bendy replies, still growling softly as his anger slowly starts to go down.

"That's not what I meant." You reply in an oddly calm voice. Pulling back slightly, you motion to the thick inky clouds that surround the both of you. "I mean this. What's all this? The clouds.. they move like fluid would suspended in zero gravity."

"It is fluid. Matter of fact, it's ink."

"Ink?" You ask, tilting your head adorably in such a way that Bendy's heart skips a couple thousand beats... or is it just beating so fast that it looks like it's not moving? He's not sure.

"Yes. You see, uh back in the day... _god I feel so old..._ back in the day when I had less control over my temper, I'd use this aura to protect myself from the other stuff that was down there. It can cause headaches, nausea, vomiting... typical ink poisoning systems. If touched in can cause irritated skin, rashes, dry and flaky skin... like if you're having an allergic reaction to the ink in a tattoo." He explains, only to quickly add on; "Don't worry though! It wouldn't hurt you!"

"Really? Why?"

"I'm _old,_ baby girl. Real old. I've had a lot of time to practice... The effect of the cloud gets worse the angrier or inkier I get, but it would never harm you."

"Why is that?"

Bendy rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Ugh... as cheesy as it is, it's because I love you. My affection for you will override any anger. Like I said, the cloud pops up when I'm really angry and on the verge of turning, so..." He explains with a sheepish, shy smile on his face.

"...You were on the verge of going feral..." You whisper in a quiet voice as your eyes soften. "Oh, Bendy..."

Pulling him back into a hug makes him squeak softly in surprise, but he nevertheless wraps his arms around you tightly.

"Thank you." You say softly. "Thank you for being here."

Bendy's eyes widen a bit, and though he will forever refuse to admit it, his eyes grew wet and he nearly cried right there on the spot. He'd like the think he handled it in a manly manner, but you could hear it in his voice as he said 'you're welcome, love'. His voice cracked just after sniffling, and you could feel some tears hit the top of your head as he tried to gather himself. Just a few, but it was enough to move your heart. He pulls away and smiles down at you. You don't comment on the tears that are still on his cheeks, you just reach up and gently swipe them away before cupping his cheek. His smile widens at the affectionate gesture. "Are we ready?"

"I'd say so, yes."

"Then let's go on inside." He says with a firm nod as he offers you his hand for you to hold.

Nodding in agreement, you take Bendy's hand in yours and give it a little squeeze. He returns the squeeze as you two walk up to the hospital doors and cross the threshold of the doorway. You look around at the large room and swallow thickly. Your nerves are growing. You almost, _almost_ fall into that pit of anxiety, until Bendy lightly taps you on the shoulder and says "I'm gonna need you to wait for me, Baby."

You snort softly. "Gotta take a leak?"

"Yeah.. how'd you know?" He asks while quirking an eyebrow at you.

"You downed three bottles of water before we left." You say as you side-eye him with a smug smirk on your lips.

Bendy furrows his eyebrows together and wildly flails his hands as he tries to force his brain to work with him, earning more than a few curious stares from strangers. Finally, his brain works; "I was thirsty! After working out and... _yunno._ I got dehydrated." He snickers. "YOU made me dehydrated, so technically its your fault I have 'ta pee like one of those fire hoses. Shouldn't have worked me to death.. then I wouldn't have drank all that water."

You squawk indignantly; "ME!? I'm _sorry,_ whose face was willingly buried in my puss--"

"SHHHHH, doll you're going to get us in trouble!" He giggles wickedly as he rushes to clamp a hand over your mouth. "Just give me a minute, and I'll be right back. You can beat me up for it when we get home, ok?"

"Fiiiine." You grin playfully, before softening your expression as you whisper; "...Do try to hurry though, please. I'll get us checked in."

"Ok, sweetums. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go! Before you make a mess of the floor!" You playfully scold him, shooing him off. He chuckles and shakes his head, running off to find the bathroom.

As he trots off, your smile fades into a worried frown. You move your gaze towards the front desk where a pretty blonde hospital receptionist is working at a computer. She looks nice enough... maybe this'll be a relatively painless experience? God, you hope she doesn't mind toons because if she does, you'll start crying and knowing Bendy, he'll come flying out of the bathroom to kick some ass. Swallowing your nerves, you summon up your courage and cautiously approach her, twiddling your thumbs as your body braces for the possible coming onslaught of abuse.

"Excuse me... M-miss..."

She looks up at you with those bright blue eyes of hers... _and she smiles._

"Hello! Welcome to Lenox Hill Hospital! Oh, lovely wings, by the way! They look so cutesy! Like little black bat wings! Ooh, and your eyes! They're so pretty! The little shape of your pupils, too! It's so cute!!"

 _Oh._ Oh, you could cry right now.

Smiling widely, your shoulders drop and your body relaxes. "Thank you! It's so nice to meet a human that's nice to halfies and toons..." You reply, nervously fidgeting with your hands.

She smiles sympathetically while tilting her head. "It's ok. I promise, not all of us humans suck. How may I help you, sweetie?"

"I'm here to see my grandfather. He's... he hasn't got much time left. I brought my boyfriend with me, but he's in the bathroom."

"Sure, sweetheart! I can get you checked in. Do you need to know what room he's in? I can help you if you don't know!" She says, smiling cheerfully in such a way that it's like she's just radiating happiness. It works well, in such a dreary place like this... At least, you think it's dreary. 

"No, I haven't a clue what room he's in...."

"Okay! I can help with that." She replies, smiling cheerfully. "What's his name?"

"Henry Stein." You reply softly, nervously biting your lips as you lightly tug on your fingers to calm your nerves.

Nodding, she types the name into her computer. She furrows her brows together while letting out a little hum. Concerned, you tilt your head as she explains; "It seems we have several Henry Steins currently checked in."

"He's going to be in his 100's. He's very elderly. Lived a long life."

"Oh! I found him! Yes, he's on the 2nd floor, room 63! He's by himself, as requested."

"By himself...? Oh Grandpa, you stubborn mule... That's just like you...! Ok.. Thank you! Thank you so much!" 

You step away from the receptionist desk feeling a new wave of confidence flow over your body. Standing off to the side, you wait patiently for your boyfriend to return as you try to mentally prepare yourself for what's going to happen. You find a night bench to sit on and stroll over to it to take a seat as you wait for Bendy. As you wait patiently, you try to push out the negative thoughts that fill your mind. Instead, you try to zone out and think of memories you have of your grandfather. You remember him coming over to teach your father old fashioned animation tricks, and think of ways to subtly uphold the old tradition. In the modern world, everything is digital-- something that always bothered your grandpappy because he felt it took away from the uniqueness of the artist. Everything could be copied, could be remade. But by hand? No, you had to know how to hold your wrist, how to turn the paper, and how heavy of a stroke you had to use. The memory of his smiling crosses your face and it breaks your heart to know you'll never see it again someday...

You're pulled from your mind by the sound of Bendy whistling the theme song from his old cartoons as he approaches you carefully. Lifting your head, you smile weakly up at him. He smiles sympathetically down at you, and offers a hand to you once he's within reach. You accept it, and smile just a little brighter when he carefully lifts you from your place on the bench and pulls you into his arms. He wraps his arms tightly around you and gently nuzzles his face into the top of your head.

"Are you ok?" He mumbles. "Was the receptionist mean?"

"No, actually. She's very nice. She even said my wings were cute."

"Did she now?" Bendy says with a soft smile. "Hm. Good. I'm glad you had a good experience... I honestly don't trust em, but eh, what 'da hell do I know?" He finished with a careless shrug.

You chuckle breathlessly and lean your head against Bendy's chest. "I love you."

Bendy's eyes soften a great deal, though you can't see them because you're face is buried into his dress shirt. "I love you too. More than anything."

"You're with me in this, right?" You whisper softly as you nervously bite your lower lip. 

"Every step of the way, babe. By the way, which floor are we going to? Which room? Were you able to find out like we had hoped?" He replies, pulling back a little so he can look you in the eye and make sure you're alright. He doesn't like it when his baby girl cries. 

"2nd floor, room 63. He'll be by himself." You say, swallowing thickly.

"Then let's get a move on!" He says, already on the move.

Having spotted the elevator out of the corner of his eye, Bendy takes you by the hands where you then follow his lead towards the elevators. He pressed the button to call the elevator, and gently urges you inside as soon as the doors are open. He pressed the button that will take you to the second floor, and wraps his arms around you from behind. There are other people in the elevator that managed to dive in at the last second, but you're too stuck in your mind to notice their staring when they realize you and Bendy are toons. However, Bendy does notice their disgusted stares and lets out a little protective growl and flinches towards them like he's going to launch himself towards them, promptly making them gasp and shuffle back into a corner so that they quit staring. You are startled by the sudden movement, but quickly relax upon realizing Bendy was just trying to protect you from wandering eyes.

Bendy's arms tighten possessively around your form, and he lowers his head to softly whisper into your ear while staring at them in the eye; "It's ok. Don't pay them any mind. They're just a buncha judgmental pricks. Just focus on you and I, 'kay?"

"Ok. I can do that. Don't lose your temper. Don't need more bodies." You say just loud enough to frighten the few that keep on staring at you and Bendy, only to gasp when they hear your subtle threat.

Bendy's eyebrows furrow in confusion, but he quickly realizes you're doing a scare tactic. Upon realizing this, he grins wickedly and chuckles breathily. "Clever girl. Just one of the many reasons I love you." He whispers into your ear before lightly pressing a kiss to your temple as he grins mischievously. Then he adds loudly; "Nah, I'll try not to. As long as people don't piss me off, everything will be fine."

The other people immediately stop staring and are quick to fly out of the elevator doors as soon they are able to, even if it's not their floor. You and Bendy calmly hop off the elevator, and begin to look around, trying to follow the signs that will lead you to your grandfather's room. It's difficult because there are so many, but you manage to find it.

Room 63. 

This is it.

You push open the doors, and are the first to walk in. Immediately, you are met with the heartbreaking sight of your grandpappy lying in the hospital bed, dressed in a billowy hospital gown. He's staring out of the window with a peaceful, if somewhat sad, smile on his face. He's hooked up to all these machines that make all these noises, and each and every noise makes your heart jump and quiver with anxiety. All those monitors, all those screens and wires, and buttons-- you're terrified to even give him a hug, though you know he'll ask for one.

You swallow thickly, trying to calm your nerves. Bendy tries to soothe you by wrapping his arm around your waist and gently rubbing your back. It soothes the heartache slightly, and you flash him a soft but appreciative smile. When you look back at your grandfather, you realize how much he has changed over the years. His once full head of blonde hair has been replaced by sparse, grey patches. His arms though once strong and sturdy, have become frail and feeble as he has aged. His wrinkles have multiplied over the years-- typically around his mouth and his eyes, which you suppose is good. It means he's smiled a lot in his life.

Bendy takes a good look at your grandfather from his place beside you. He has to admit, the old guy looks oddly familiar. Has he seen him before? He looks like... someone he used to know. An older version of a friend of his from a very... very... very long time ago. He tries to dismiss the nagging feeling of possible recognition and attempts to push it to the back of his mind while he tries to focus on why he's here; to help physically and emotionally support you as best as he can. He watches as your lips part before you draw in a shaky, quiet breath and speak to your grandfather, who is currently in his own world.

"Grandpa..?" You gently call out, trying to be careful not to startle him.

Your grandpa turns his head with a curious expression on his face... but it quickly changes one to uncontainable joy when he spots you. "Batty, my darling!" Says the man who originally gave you the nickname. Sometimes he calls you his butterfly. You were confused at first, because you are very much _not_ a butterfly. However, he explained that bats and moths are simply butterflies of the night. It brought you comfort to think of that memory.

Your grandfather smiles widely and says; "How are you doi-...."

Your grandfather pauses mid-sentence when he looks at Bendy. His eyes widen in shock, and he sits there just staring, his lips slowly curling into a wide smile. Bendy gets wildly uncomfortable at the intense, awe-struck stare of your grandfather. He doesn't like being stared at-- it typically makes him angry, because humans typically stare at him in either horror or disgust. Your grandfather... he almost seems to stare at him with wonder, or even... gleeful surprise?

"...Bendy? Is that you, my old friend?" Henry asks with a wide smile on his face as he eagerly sits up in bed. Bendy's eyes widen at the mention of his name. He doesn't know this man.... does he? Bendy's body suddenly becomes tense and on edge. The sudden shift in the room causes your anxiety to spike, and your eyes whip back and forth between your smiling grandfather, and Bendy who looks... honestly, mildly shook.

"Henry? God.. Henry, is that really you?" Bendy asks, narrowing his eyes as he takes a cautious step forward.

"BENDYYYY!!" Your grandfather gleefully shouts at the top of his lungs, throwing his weak arms up into the air to the best of his ability. Bendy's eyes widen and he just _grins_ as he rushes over to give him a hug. When they embrace, they slap each other lightly on the back, and pull away, grinning like two mischievous children. They chuckle among themselves, and become so excited they they place a hand on each other's shoulders as they happily babble over one another. Realizing that they're getting too riled up, the chuckle softly. Bendy spins his head around and reaches for you with his free hand, a wide grin on his face.

"Baby doll! I didn't realize you were Henry Stein's grandchild! Ooh, this makes things a little awkward... Good awkward though! Haha!"

"Cradle robbing, Bendy? For shame!" Henry jokingly scolds as you walk forward and shyly lean into Bendy's side as he wraps his arm around you to pull you closer to his lean form. He chuckles deeply at Henry's playful comment, and leans over to press a light kiss into your temple. Bendy coils his tail around your body, gently rubbing your back with the flattened edge of the pointed arrow tip in a soothing manner-- though this is a joyful reunion, Bendy is still well aware of what you're here for. Bendy is... a bit more mentally prepared for this than you are, and wants to make sure you're alright. He's still got a job to do, after all.

Bendy turns his gaze from you to Henry, and smiles all dopey. "I can't believe I hadn't connected the dots sooner. I knew her father was an animator. I knew her last name was Stein. I should have KNOWN you had something to do with it, you cranky old man!"

"Well... You do have a history of being... uh... _oblivious..._ my love." You say with a knowing, teasing smile. while looking up at Bendy.

Bendy groans exaggeratedly and smacks his hand over his eyes as a grey blush floods his cheek. "I'm never going to live that down..."

"Nope." You giggle, grinning.

"Am I missing something?" Henry asks, with a soft smirk on his face as he reclines back.

"NO." Bendy immediately spits out, only to realize that he pretty much gave away that there is something Henry _is_ missing. He immediately tries to correct the situation by calmly correcting himself as he adjusts his suspenders; "No. No, not at all. Mm-mm." 

Henry chuckles before shaking his head while flashing you a knowing smile as he leans back into his hospital bed. You return the smile with one of your own, as you and Bendy move to pull up some arm-chairs to Henry's bedside, so you can comfortably sit and chat. As you sit down, you spot your grandfather's hand folded in his lap. Feeling the need to physically comfort him even though he seems to have accepted his fate, you reach out to your grandpapa and offer your hands for him to hold. He chuckles softly, and reaches out to gently clasp his hands in yours. He tilts his head at you and smiles softly before letting out a nasty, horrific cough that makes you and Bendy cringe from how violent it sounds. When Henry suddenly gags, Bendy leaps up from his seat, dives for a nearby trashcan and offers it to him. Henry is quick to accept it and spills his guts into the trash while you avoid looking, because if you see the vomit itself you know you'll be quick to follow.

As soon as Henry's guts have finally stopped throwing a temper tantrum, he leans back into his bed with a pained groan. "Ugh. I never did like that part about treatment."

"The vomiting...?" You softly inquire, as you reach out to hold his hands.

"Yeah, nope. I hate it. Worst part about having cancer. The location of the cancer itself and all. That, and the radiation and chemo they pumped into me didn't help either." He chuckles as he graciously accepts your hand, only to tilt his head and frown at how distraught and shattered you appear. You look as if your whole world had been ripped out from underneath your feet. Henry gently rubs his calloused thumbs against your baby-soft knuckles in an attempt to comfort you. Bendy also attempts to support you by tightly coiling his long tail around your waist and by gently rubbing your back.

"Batty, my angel, what's wrong?" He asks, as if he truly has no clue what's going on.

"I... you... you're sick, Grandpa. I... Dad said..." You trail off as tears begin to gather in the corners of your beautiful eyes.

Henry frowns deeply, understanding what you were trying to say. He also takes note at how Bendy reaches over at the first sign of a tear and gently swipes it away before pressing a comforting kiss in the spot where the tear previously was. It makes Henry smile a bit, but his cancer-ridden brain gently reminds him what was going on with you. His thinking abilities might be fading, and his memory might be spotty, but he knows how you're feeling. It wasn't that long ago before he lost his wife Linda to a heart attack. He was right there at her funeral, mourning with you.. he had no idea that you'd be mourning him just a few years later. Had he known, he might not have leaned on you so much for comfort back then. But hindsight is always 20/20. He can only focus on the now and try to make the most of it.

Especially considering he could feel his time steadily approaching.

Henry furrows his brows together, emphasizing the wrinkles in his already wrinkly forehead even more as he tries to force himself to think of a way to cheer you up. He knew his time was coming soon, and he didn't want to leave knowing his last moments with you were sad. He wanted some happiness to be left behind. His eyes trail over to Bendy and a memory comes forward and makes itself known.

"Bendy." 

Bendy's dark, concerned pie-cut eyes move from you to his, glimmering in the light shining through the large, open window that overlooks the city street. "Yes?"

"Did you ever tell her any of our 'adventures'?" Henry asks with a gentle smile as he tilts his head with a knowing smirk.

Bendy, having picked up (for once) on the provided context clues, is able to figure out where this is going and smiles gently while shaking his head. "No. I haven't."

Curious, you lift your gaze from your grandpapa's hands and look at he and Bendy, shifting your gaze back and forth. "What adventures?" you ask.

"Remember how I never told you where I worked as an animator? It's because I worked at an old studio... called Joey Drew Studios. I was friends with the owner.. and I was the only animator for some time."

Your eyes widen in realization. "Really? So... does that mean.."

"I'm Bendy's creator, yes." Henry chuckles before letting out another nasty cough that makes you worry if he's going to get sick again. Thankfully, he doesn't puke this time and you are able to relax.

"Not my father though." Bendy says cringing. "That's just gross. Ew."

"What's gross about it? Cause I'm human?" Henry says with a weak laugh. "What's with you and humans? Do you still have this thing against them, Bendy?" He asks, chuckling.

Bendy nods a bit with a soft smirk. "Yep. Despise em all. 'Cept you, of course. You and you're son are the only exceptions to that rule."

Your jaw _drops._ Bendy's admission makes you openly gawk at him, and realizing he said something probably a little controversial, Bendy looks over at you when he feels your eyes on him and giggles at your shocked expression. "What's wrong, toots? Surprised?"

"There's a human in this world you don't hate?! Since when?!?!" You ask, looking at the love of your life with a slack jaw and wild eyes.

"Since your Grandpa saved my ass." He says, not hesitating to curse in his old best friend's presence. Your grandfather chuckles and shakes his head at the foul language. He has himself to blame for that-- he likely jump started that habit when he taught Bendy how to speak all those years ago.

"Saved you? How? How did he save you? When?" You ask, excitedly asking question after question. Henry answers for Bendy this time;

"I saved him when in 1963 my old business partner tricked me into returning to the old studio to show me the ink machine... it's what made Bendy. He actually sent me there with the intentions of killing Bendy, or Bendy killing me. Either way, all secrets of his past life would have been erased. He'd be able to start over. After realizing this, I decided not to harm Bendy. There was this old tape Joey made during some freaky ritual. It was... well.."

"That tape was the only way to kill me. Instead of turning it on like he was supposed to, your grandfather here broke it over his knee in the middle of a fight where I was... well. Trying to kill him for getting too close to my turf." Bendy hesitantly admits. "Please keep in mind Doll, I was angry at everyone and everything. I had no real idea what I was doing."

You nod in understanding. Bendy hadn't been shown any form of kindness back in the day. All he knew was violence, so it made sense that was his first reaction upon meeting your grandfather. 

"Of course, I understand. I don't hold your actions against you, hon." You say reassuringly to Bendy, who lets out an exhale of relief. 

"Oh thank god. I hoped you'd forgive me."

Smiling softly, you reassure him; "You're not as much of a monster as you think yourself to be."

"Your boyfriend is a good man, Batty." Henry says as he smiles proudly at Bendy. "He's a good fit for you."

Bendy's eyes snap away from you to Henry's face. Bendy's wide eyes ask some sort of unspoken question to your grandfather, as his lips part slightly in shock. You watch the exchange between the two men curiously, trying to figure out what's going on between them. Henry says nothing, he just nods and gives Bendy a playful wink. Bendy eyes somehow widen even more upon Henry's response, and he just swallows thickly in response with a firm nod while softening his eyes.

"What was that?" You ask, feeling suspicious.

"Nothing." The two men immediately reply in unison, which only makes you even _more_ suspicious. Still, you let it go with a shrug.

Henry smiles and goes to speak once more, only to start coughing violently once more. He gags again right after, and Bendy frowns deeply while leaping for the trashcan again. He thrusts it into Henry's face, where your grandfather once again empties the contents of his stomach into the trashcan. You cringe violently as a shudder runs down your spine, and you flinch each time you hear his stomach bile flop against the plastic bag in the trashcan. It's disgusting.

Henry flops back against the hospital bed, suddenly looking much, much worse than before. His eyes looked bright and happy when you first walked in here but now they look sunken and glazed over. The irises of his eyes seem to have lose their vibrancy, and his cheeks has since lost what little color he had left in them. Growing worried, you reach for his hand and frown deeply. He takes your hand, and your frown only deepens when you find he barely has the strength to squeeze back when you squeeze your fingers around his to try and comfort him.

"I think... I think it's time, sweetheart." Henry says, while looking at you as he struggles to breathe deeply. 

Your eyes widen, as does Bendy's. Immediately, you start to bawl and shake your head, not ready to admit defeat yet. "No, no I... I don't want you to go yet. I'm not ready to let you go yet!" You cry out, tears rushing down your cheeks like waterfalls, while Bendy scoots closer to you in an attempt to try and comfort you.

Henry smiles weakly and tries to tilt his head in a sympathetic manner... though, it comes across as more of an exhausted flop, but you get the purpose behind the gesture never the less.

_"You have to, my butterfly..."_

Your eyes widen, and you begin to shake your head in denial.

"Oh no...No no no no." You say while shaking your head back and forth frantically, because when he calls you 'butterfly', it's because he wants you to sing a certain song for him. "No, no don't make me sing that song. I'll sing anything but _that_ one, please!"

"My butterfly, please. I don't have much time left. If I am to go, I want to go knowing my favorite girl in the entire world is safe... and loved... and I want to leave this realm with the sound of her voice. Batty... I..." He pauses a moment to let out another hacking cough, and flops back against the hospital bed panting as soon as he's able to get some air, practically gasping for it at this point.

He's fading, and fading fast. You were not ready for this. _Not what so ever._ Oh please, please don't let him make you do this!

"You know I'd... I'd sing it with you like I normally do but... it's hard to breathe."

You're hesitating-- he knows it. Maybe it's selfish-- he knows you're suffering but... he really wants you to send him off with a song. His song, the one he chose for you. 

You want to argue, to plead but... when you look into those pale eyes of his, you can't help but give in. Opening your mouth, you take a deep breath, and begin to sing;

**_♫♪ You don't have to speak..._ **   
**_Don't need to talk to me..._ **   
**_Baby, I already know..._ **

**_The shadows in your head,_ **   
**_They've got you down again,_ **   
**_Got you feeling low..._ **

**_But it's time to rest now._ **   
**_Let it all melt now,_ **   
**_Wipe your tears..._ **   
  
**_The sun's already set now,_ **   
**_Won't you go to sleep now?_ **   
**_I'll see you in your dreams._ **

**_'Cause I'm right here..._ **   
**_Darling, I'm right here..._ **   
**_Close your pretty eyes..._ **   
**_My butterfly..._ **   
**_Baby, have no fears_ **

**_The future's looking bleak,_ **   
**_Your will to live is weak._ **   
**_But honey, hold on for me..._ **   
  
**_I know that you're an angel,_ **   
**_But it's not your time to fly now._ **   
**_We need you here on earth..._ **   
  
**_Stay right here,_ **   
**_I'll stay here with you, my dear..._ **   
**_Look up to the sky, Angel._ **   
**_I am still alive,_ **   
**_Because you want me to be... ♫♪_ **

Tears spill carelessly down your cheeks as you sing while pushing and focusing all of your pain and grief into the song. As you sing, Bendy starts to tear up and turns his head to politely hide his eyes as he cleans them free of tears. He had to admit, this whole mess caught him off guard. He hadn't expected to reunite with the man that inspired him to actually make a change in his life all those years ago in the studio. He has entirely expected you to be the one sobbing in the chair, which technically you were but... He hadn't expected to join in on the crying-fest as well. He thinks he's hidden his tears well enough, but he feels your wing stretch over and gently brush against his back in a comforting manner, making him realize he's been caught.

Welp. No point in hiding it now, he supposes.

Bendy stops trying to hide his face, and openly cries. He doesn't wail, or loudly sob. He sits still like a solemn statue as tears fall down his face, which honestly you somehow even more heartbreaking than if he were to openly cry. Something about the lost look in his eyes breaks your already broken heart even further, which makes sense. With Henry's death, it's like a piece of his past is dying. One would think a piece of Bendy's painful past dying would be a good thing, but... Henry was the good part of his past. The only good part.

God, this sucks.

Henry, settles into the bed and softly smiles while you sing for him. You're well aware of his slowing heartbeat, thanks to the gentle beeping of the EKG machine off to your right-- not that you'd need it to tell your grandfather is slipping away. You can see it in his eyes-- the light is growing dimmer, and he's staring to get paler. As you close out the song, you sniffle and wipe your face. You clasp your hands together on the edge of Henry's hospital bed, and look up in shock when his hand comes into view, and gently places itself on top of your fidgeting fists.

When you look up into his eyes, you find he's smiling peacefully at you. He's on the edge now, just barely holding on-- you can see it. Death is there, lingering as it waits for him to finish his business. He opens his mouth and weakly rasps out; _"Remember my dear, you’re strong, you’re loved, you’re beautiful, so beautiful, and you belong here on earth. I love you."_

Then, he turns to Bendy and says; "...Take good care of my butterfly, alright?"

Bendy stiffens and gives a hardy nod. He definitely would, there's no doubt about that. Henry smiles and settles deeper into the bed, only to stir once more as he forcefully takes a deep breath to speak;

"...Oh, and Bendy?"

"...Yes sir?" Bendy replies, nibbling on his lower lip nervously.

Henry smirks softly. "...You have my permission, in case I wasn't clear earlier."

Bendy's eyes bulge comically large. "You mean..?"

Your eyes whip back and forth, silently wondering what they're talking about. Cryptic as always, your grandfather just nods weakly with a big ol' smile. Then, he turns his gaze to you.

"I love you, my butterfly of the night."

"I love you too!" You reply, tears in your eyes.

"Always remember... hold your dreams close to your heart, and always believe in them. If there is a will, there is a way. Dreams do come true."

"I'll remember... I'll remember..." You tearfully cry.

Henry nods, and with the brightest smile that he can manage, draws his in last breath... and peacefully passes, knowing that his granddaughter is safe and loved. The EKG flatlines, and you immediately wail like a banshee in mourning while flying into Bendy's waiting arms. He tightens them around you, and begins to sob just as hard as you are while rocking you back and forth in his arms. He whispers sweet words of love to you, though it brings you minimal comfort.

He's gone. Your grandfather is gone.  
  
The end.

* * *

Your grandfather's service has beautiful so far, if you don't mind saying so yourself.

It's been about a week since your grandfather's death, and you and Bendy have been absolute messes since. You had were forced the painful burden of calling your father as soon as you left the hospital to inform him of your grandfather's passing. He screamed in agony into the phone, and you could hear your mother on the other side trying to comfort him through her own tears. It was very hard to listen to. Even worse, your father was so distraught that _you and Bendy_ had to be the ones to arrange the funeral-- not that Bendy minded that. He had more than enough money to pay for everything. But that's not all that had to be done.

Bendy had to inform the gang that he had finally found Henry after all these years... and that he was now dead. 

The crew was distraught, and the club had been closed since that night. No one had energy to try to be happy. Not after learning that the man who changed their lives has since passed away. You see, Henry had taken the pacifist route when he first met everyone in the bowels of the dark, dilapidated studio all those years ago, and had taken the time to actually learn their stories, which was hard when everyone wanted to chop his head off almost immediately after meeting him for the first time. But your grandfather always had this strange calming effect on people, which Bendy jokingly insisted he had to be the pacifist in life because _lord knows_ Joey sure as hell wasn't one. Joey created messes, while Henry was the one that fixed them. 

Or at least... _he used to._

You were seated by Bendy on a bench as your father pays tribute to your grandfather with a personalized speech. He's tearfully sharing a memory to the small group of people attending-- you, your mother, Bendy, Boris and his younger brother Thomas, the Angel twins, and lastly, Sammy. You didn't have any other siblings, nor did Henry have any other children. This was it. This was all that remained of Henry's legacy.

Still, you imagine he'd be proud.

Your grandfather never really was the type to have 20 million friends-- always just a small handful of people he trusted. It was fine with your parents when Bendy had personally asked if he and the others could attend after he revealed they all knew your grandpappy. His father was ecstatic upon hearing it, in fact. It brought him some comfort to know that his dad's memory would never fade. Not as long as they all lived. 

You were currently mentally hyping yourself up to sing.

Oh yes. You were going to sing... and Bendy was going to play the piano. 

You and Bendy talked in private about how you wanted to pay tribute to your late grandfather, and you both wanted to do something special. Your boyfriend mentioned that when Henry was trapped down in the studio with him before they went their separate ways, one of the many ways they bonded was not only art and animation, but also music and song. Bendy suggested that it was probably why he always loved it when you sang for him-- music was one of the ways they gave each other hope.

There had been an accident in the studio. Part of the ceiling came down and had separated them. Still, for the next couple of months they'd meet up on either side of the wall of debris, and sing each other. One day, Henry didn't show up and Bendy always assumed he found a way or had died. He hoped he had found a way out, but honestly had no proof to give him reason to believe that... just an inkling of a feeling from within.

He's glad his gut instinct was correct.

After your father finishes his tribute, it was your and Bendy's turn. Your father moves back to his seat by your mother's side, while you and Bendy move up onto the mini-stage, located in the very church where your grandfather had married your grandmother.Bendy smooths down his all black suit before offering you his arm, which you quietly take. He guides you up on stage, where he then gives you an affectionate kiss on the cheek before rushing to the large grand piano. You take your place in front of the microphone and take a couple deep breaths before speaking:

"I... I'm not great with words. I am no wordsmith. I am no poet, I am no writer, I am no superhuman, I am just... a grand daughter. I, like you all, have at one point or another had my life changed, or blessed, or whatever word you wish to use by the man we are honoring here today. Henry Stein is a great man. Notice how I used present tense. Henry's death does not change the actions he did in life. It does not change the fact that he in a way _raised_ all of us, _changed_ all of us, _taught_ all of us to be a better person. Even on our bad days, he still accepted us for who we are, and how we acted... he just... taught us to see a different point of view. He taught us to accept ourselves, whether we're toons or humans, or something in between, he wanted us to accept ourselves and love ourselves for who we are. He still does. I can feel that. I can feel him looking down on us from heaven, I can see his smile, hear his laugh, I can feel his arms wrapped around me like he used to... Henry Stein is a great man." You say with a nod, pausing a moment to catch your breath. "But... I wish I could have had more time. That's normal, though. Isn't it? To want more time with those that you love the most? It's normal. It's part of being alive. As I said, I am no wordsmith... but I am a singer. Bendy and I have prepared a song that... we think perfectly expressed how we all feel today. We wish to share it with you.... Bendy?" You finish, looking over your shoulder at him.

Bendy nods, and begins to play the piano, while you look back at the group, take a deep breath, and sing;

_**♫♪ The time I thought that we would have...** _   
_**Was taken from red, to black.** _   
_**And I've said things I can't take back...** _   
_**And I don't know how to live with that.** _   
_**There's a darkness that I've known,** _   
_**And it's shaken me to stone.** _   
_**It kills me you might now know** _   
_**After all...** _   
  
_**Cause I know I don't let you see...** _   
_**But you mean the world to me.** _   
_**And I know that I can be pretty mean...** _   
_**But you mean the world to me...** _   
  
_**What the hell is wrong with me?** _   
_**I just sat there and watched you leave.** _   
_**I am not this ice queen...** _   
_**And you think I don't feel anything.** _   
_**There's a fear that I've known...** _   
_**And it's cut you to the bone,** _   
_**And I'm so sorry I've never shown...** _   
_**...Just how much you hold!** _

_**I know I don't let you see,** _   
_**But you mean the world to me!** _   
_**And I know that I can be pretty mean,** _   
_**But you mean the world to me!** _   
  
_**World... to me...** _   
_**World... to me!!!** _

_**Cause I know I don't let you see...** _   
_**But you... mean the world to me... ♫♪** _

As you sing, the crowd quickly grows tearful, and begins to quietly sob at your touching song. It fits the mood perfectly, and they can all hear and feel your pain and sorrow in the honey-dipped words that you sweetly sing. The only one who isn't crying other than yourself... is Bendy.

Because Bendy currently, despite being physically here in the moment as he plays the song on the piano by memory, is not _mentally_ here. He's currently, in fact, he's thinking about something your grandfather, Henry, had said.

"He's a good fit for you." Your grandfather said, while staring directly at him.

He had known your grandfather long enough, well enough, to know that he wasn't just saying that he'd made a good boyfriend.

_He was saying that he'd make a good husband._

It didn't... surprise Bendy as much as he originally thought it would. In fact, it gave him confidence to think more on the topic that he had been secretly fantasizing about late at night while you slept in his arms. In fact, he was fantasizing right now. In his mind, you weren't wearing a little black dress, but rather a long, white wedding dress. He could see you standing in front of him, speaking and sharing your vows. He could see you saying "I do", he could see you wearing the giant engagement ring that he's been thinking of getting. However, your relationship was pretty fresh. It would have to be a little while before he could start to act on those feelings.

Still, it was fun to fantasize.

As you finish your song, your parents and the crew begin to applaud both you and Bendy. Bendy stands and rushes across the small stage to stand by you. He gently grasps your hand in his, and bows along with you, before you both step off stage. As everyone begins to pack up for the procession, Bendy spots you at the table where you placed your purse, a bit of a ways away from the rest of the group, who are also preparing to leave and drive to the graveyard where Henry will be buried beside Linda.

Bendy watches you for a moment as an idea comes to his mind-- something cheeky. Something a bit funny to break up the dreary mood the funeral...and he swears he hear's the voice of Henry whisper his approval in his ear. He'd bet money on it, in fact.

...Well when you have Henry's approval, who are you to say no?

Bendy slides up from behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, causing you to startle with a soft shriek. After realizing it's just your boyfriend, you sigh heavily and place your hands on top of his.

"Bendy, you scared me."

"Sorry, baby girl. Just wanted to congratulate you on the song. You did well."

"So did you." You reply in a soft voice, closing your eyes as Bendy soothingly sways you back and forth.

"Hey... I had something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure. Anything." You reply, totally unaware of the bizarre question he's about to ask.

"You like your last name, right? I was thinking of stealing it. You know, me not having an actual last name and all."

"...Stealing it? Bendy you can't steal a last name." You say, screwing your face up quizzically.

Bendy grins from over your shoulder. Oh. Oh this was good. You were totally oblivious. FINALLY. SOMETHING HE WOULD RUB IN YOUR FACE ABOUT LATER. **WHO'S OBLIVIOUS NOW!?!?!**

_Honestly, how had you not picked it up?!_

Oh, you sweet woman. Oh you sweet, sweet woman.

Bendy resists the urge to giggle and says "Forget I asked. Just a silly question."

"...OK? I guess????" You reply, while shrugging.

Bendy snickers softly.

Oh, yes. He could not _wait_ to make you his wife.

_And the best part?_

  
  
He knows that somewhere in heaven, Henry is smiling down at the both of you, cheering you on.

♥♥♥

LOOK WHAT MY BEST FRIEND MADE ME!!! :D  
LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT THIS SEXY ASS EDIT SHE DID!!  
Follow her here if you want to see more of her work;  
<https://www.instagram.com/cyberneticss/>

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody.  
> I'm curious to know what you guys think about this. How'd you like that twist in it? 👀 Did you see it coming?
> 
> Let me know what you think. I read every comment you swing my way and I try to reply to them all.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> I love you all.  
> Be safe.  
> Love yo faces. See you in the next one.  
> -Mistress


End file.
